


No one asked (But there it is)

by hoyalatte



Category: Infinite (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: But you will not get affected I promise, Death, Did I just say DEATH?, F/M, I mean Wanna One and PD101S2 people are not going to have their own POV :), M/M, Multi, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Someone's POV, this is such a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoyalatte/pseuds/hoyalatte
Summary: Wanna One needs a personal nurse/doctor. Someone who can attend to their needs whenever they are sick. A professional.NOT SOMEONE WHO CAN MAKE THEM REALIZE THE IMPORTANCE OF PEOPLE YOU LOVE.





	1. Starting point

Wanna One and others are not here. They will appear on the next chapter :) But please read this if it isn't much to ask. I'm sorry for the incorrect grammar.

* * *

Her POV

I can't contain my feelings. Finally. After years (If I say YEARS, it is literally years like more than 5 years lol) of studying with only nothing to be inspired of, the day has come. I will finally meet my diploma.

 

I studied medicine in one of the finest MED school here in our country. But you know the rule right? Finest=expensive. So yeah. I really didn't know what pushes me to study in this school but probably because it is the only university who offers a full scholarship (without any return service obligation). I am not rich. For Pete's sake I definitely couldn't make it to school without scholarship. (Thank you, government for the scholarships)

Anyway, I am not the main character to this story. I just want you to know who am I. What kind of person I am.

**"And these are the graduates of College of Medicine BATCH 2017"**

 

So this is it right? Time for me to face another level of difficulty of life. Only board exams and I can finally call myself a DOCTOR. To live my life applying what I've learned. To treat people who needs help physically. To fully escape from criticism of the past. To finally be at home in the form of HOSPITAL.

 

 

_errrrr or not?_


	2. Both worried, one is on their member. the other is on her fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehwan is okay
> 
>  
> 
> errrrrrr not?
> 
> She isn't okay with the deal
> 
>  
> 
> errrrrrrr is she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not good at english I swear omg

Third person POV  
  
  
"Made me feel so high, michigesseo" ♪♪  
  
  
The loud music was vibrating throughout the practice room. Sweat falling, silent coughs could be heard when you listen carefully, ignore the loud music. Just another ordinary day for Wanna One. It has been their third week on promoting their debut song and the hype was still on peak. Not even fluctuating once. Energetic was still being No. 1 on MelOn for i-lost-count hours. Surely, their debut was legendary.  
  
The 11-member group was on their practice for Incheon Kpop Concert. It was their first "outside music show" schedule. Without the pressure of music trophies and such. It was already 11 in the evening yet, they were still not good at the choreography of the Energetic remix. The atmosphere became heavier as the minute hand of the clock ticks.  
  
Daniel being the center, had a lot of exposure on the remix choreo. Tiredness covered his eyes and it was obvious that if their practice would not be over in 10 minutes, not only his eyes, but also his entire being would be covered by tiredness.  
  
It was also evident on Jisung's body that exhaustion was gradually filling it up. Being the oldest, of course, his body is the first one to get tired and such. Yet he kept on dancing to the choreo over and over.  
  
Everyone was tired. Obviously. With all those variety shows appearances, music shows they attended (and to attend) and CF shooting these past few weeks. The tension and tiredness was already eating them. But of course, they need to do well. They have to. Fans are expecting a lot from them. They have set the bar high. They were being called "Monster rookie" because they keep on breaking records. All of those achievements, they must pay the fans in return. They think that if they work harder than they should, they would definitely meet the fans' expectations.  
  
  
" **Yah, KIM JAEHWAN** "  
  
  
For the nth time, Jaehwan's attention was being called. He lowered his head and met the cold floor. But before he could do that, he caught a glimpse of Woojin, irritation written all over his face. But Jaehwan knew it wasn't because of him. It was because of the dance instructor being too harsh on them.  
  
" **How many times do I have to tell you that you need to get the timing right? You bended 1 second late** "  
  
Jaehwan stayed silent. He didn't want to argue with the instructor because it was hard to accept that he was right. He couldn't get the timing right. Maybe, because he was already tired. He felt close to throwing up when Energetic remix was being played over again since the start of the practice. Even hours before the practice started, he wasn't feeling well. But then again, he thought of their fans and their expectations.  
  
" **Being the main vocal is not an excuse for your actions. Even a kid would get the timing right** "  
  
Daehwi seated on the floor. His legs were betraying him. As selfish as it was but he thought that while the instructor is scolding his Jaehwan hyung, he could use the time to rest a bit. Sungwoon who was already lying down the floor, looked at Jinyoung who helplessly getting a bottled water with his feet being drag by his body. Even Ong, who is a ball of sunshine, was not smiling anymore. The smile gone long hours ago. Minhyun and Jihoon were both leaning on the wall. Panting as if they were oxygen deficit. But Guanlin stayed quiet on his position. He didn't want to make his Jaehwan hyung feels like he is the reason why everyone is tired.  
  
" **Again. From the beginning**." The instructor pointed his finger on Jaehwan. "But now, be sure you are on time."  
  
" **Yes, hyungnim** " Jaehwan responded.  
  
  
Daniel was on his way to play the song again when the instructor's phone rang. He looked down on the phone, eyes widened. Muttering a silent _shit_ under his breath.  
  
"The CEO is calling me. Play the song and start practicing again. Jaehwan, please. "  
  
  
Daniel played the music from the beginning. They were all ready on their position. All looking at the wide mirror in front of them. Suddenly, a loud bang resonated in the room causing everyone to scan the room to find where it came from. All eyes wide and jaw dropped.  
  
  
"Jaehwan hyung!!!!!!!!!" Jihoon shouted as the said person beside him fell face first.  
  
  
  
No one knew what to do. No one was doing something. As if everyone forgot how to breathe. Even Jihoon's hands were mid-air. Not knowing whether ask for help or carry Jaehwan.  
  
  
_"Why is no one doing something?"_ A single thought that filled up everyone's mind that moment.  
  
  
Seconds later, all of them were snapped out to reality when they heard someone shouted.  
  
  
**"What happened to Jaehwan????"** The instructor asked them but no one responded.  
**"Hyung, let’s go to the hospital. Now!!! Jaehwan hyung collapsed"**  
  
  
Only Guanlin was on the right mind to respond.

 

 

 

 

Her POV

7months after graduation.

 

My blood was still rushing in a not very normal way. The fact that the oath taking for being a Licensed Physician was over 3 days ago. Lmao I just couldn't hold myself up.

 

I was my way to the hospital who gave me a scholarship. They called me yesterday and they want to discuss something about. They said it was very important to be discuss over a phone call. I was wondering if they want to offer me a job on the hospital? Of course it is one of the best hospital in the country. A private hospital who offers medical needs in, surprisingly, low cost. Who is not on the right mind to decline the offer? I would love to be there. To serve people. It's my dream after all.

 

I knocked on the door a little loud than necessary. Fuck this nervousness radiating throughout my body. The president/owner/head doctor of the hospital, Dr. Lee welcomed me with a smile. A smile I wasn't feeling well.

 

 **"You can sit. This will take a lot of your time."** Dr. Lee said with a lot of enthusiasm. I didn't know what was wrong with my body but I felt it was cold in a weird way. Like I knew the AC is on 16°c but it wasn't the reason for my body to feel cold. I shrugged off the feeling and sit down on the offered chair.

**"I know return service obligation is not on our contract when we offered you a scholarship ...."**

_"So we're gonna talk about service obligations huh."_ I told myself in my mind.

**".... but one of our partner hospital in South Korea demands my best doctor here."** Dr. Lee continued.

 **"What does it has something to do with me?"** I asked him.

 **"Well, you are our best doctor apparently."** He answered easily and without hesitation.

 **" I ... What? Dr. Lee we both know I just graduated, passed the board exams, did the oath taking and it all happened just this year. And here you are saying I am your best doctor. Are you out of your mind"** I said with so much panic I didn't realize my manners where flew off the window.

 **"I never thought you doubt yourself that much."** Dr. Lee grinned as if my argument was senseless.

 

You know that feeling? When you are already familiar with your capabilities and then someone just complimented  you saying something you know that’s beyond your capabilities. This feeling is so so weird I reacted weirdly too.

 

 **“No, Dr. Lee I am not doubting myself right now. I am saying that I am not the best doctor you have here. I barely got experience. Only those internships I made before.”** Me, still trying to persuade him I am not the best doctor.

 

 **“Then, use this opportunity to learn. To experience things you need to experience. To apply what you have learn.”** _It seems like Dr. Lee wants to win this argument tho._ I said to myself.

 

 **“Why do you want me to do this?”** I need to calm myself. There is something behind all of this. I know Dr. Lee don’t want to make me go abroad  and  risk the name of the hospital. There is a reason.

 

Dr. Lee stared at me for couple of minutes before answering. **“You know, you are the only one scholar we had who made it to the end without playing dirty …….”**

_“What? What is that supposed to mean?”_

**“You are the only one whose sweat and tears were the foundation to graduate. Do you really think your co-scholars maintained to be on top because they were geniuses? Hell no! You know they are filthy rich and have many connections here on the hospital. They used their money to buy integrity.”**

_What? They did that? Are there any dignity left on their body? They bragged as if there is no tomorrow but all of those were fake?I can’t believe this. Everything was scripted, huh._

**“Why are you saying this to me?”**  I asked out of curiosity

**“Because you deserve to know it. You deserve a break from all those frustrations that you think you were the most inadequate among your batch. You think you are the weakest among you and that made you blind to see all the deceitfulness heppening in front of you.”**

**“I thought all of those were real.”** I said. Honestly, I chose to believe what I ‘ve seen. But Dr. Lee don’t need to know that.

 

 **“You are the only one I can trust. You and your honesty and dedication. I saw how you strived, suffered and gave all you had. As if your life is on it. Please. You have gained my trust. I watched your journey to the med school and I know I can trust you with this.** ” Dr. Lee said as if I am one of his kids.

 

Maybe I thought a little too low of myself that I already made up my mind that I am not as good as people around me.

I need to make a decision right know.

 

**“So where do I sign up, Dr. Lee?”**

And Dr. Lee gave me the widest smile he can do.

 

 

 

Third person POV

 

Everyone was in the practice room waiting for a phone call from Jisung, He was the only one who went to the hospital with their manager and dance instructor. They all decided not to go so they wouldn’t draw so much attention.

Jihoon was crying. Blaming himself that if he just noticed a little early that his Jaehwan hyung wasn’t feeling well, he might do something from preventing him to collapsed.

 **“Jihoon, it’s not your fault. Please stop crying.”** Daniel tried to convince Jihoon. But he knew Jihoon would just argue.

 **“Daniel hyung, I’m afraid Jaehwan hyung wou.. would di .. die.”** Jihoon said with so much stutter.

 **“Jihoon hyung don’t say that! He was just exhausted, we are all. Maybe the scolding of instructor hyungnim added to the exhaustion.”** Jinyoung was the one who responded to Jihoon.

 

 **“Okay kids, let’s just go back to the dorm and rest. Jisung hyung will definitely call us quickly once they talk to the doctor.”** Sungwoon ordered the kids. He thought maybe if they would be in the dorm, all the tension and worry they carry will be release. Atleast they could relax.

 

The drive back to the dorm was the most silent one they had. Only the silent sniff of Jihoon could be heard. Everyone was thinking the same thing. _They hope only good for Jaehwan._ As the car passed through the series of houses, their maknae finally spoke.

 **“Jaehwan hyung is okay. He will be okay.”** He assured his hyungs. Everyone turned their attention to Guanlin and gave him their reassuring smile.

Even in the worst scenario, Guanlin is the one who can bring them back to sanity.

 

As they were all in the living room, waiting for the phone call from Jisung, the door opened revealing Jisung together with their manager and CEO. They were all shocked seeing the presence of their CEO. They all stand and offer the sofa to the said person.

 

 **“No, I am not gonna be here that long so listen …”** He pointed up the room beside where Woojin, Jihoon and Jaehwan is sleeping.

**“… make that room clean. Evacuate whoever is rooming there. There is someone who gonna be with you for the rest of your stay here. Be sure that it is clean by tomorrow. Okay?”**

The CEO made his way to the door. Leaving the kids confused and shocked **.** But before he fully made his way out of the door. He turned around to face the kids again.

 **“Jaehwan ….”** All eyes were on him again

 **“… is okay. He can be back tomorrow with you. He was over-fatigued. Please kids don’t over work. I know your dreams are important to you but always remember that without your healthy body, everything will be worthless.”** He smiled and exited the door.

 

The members released a huge sigh together. Then silent turned over before they smiled to each other.

 

Atleast Jaehwan is okay. That’s all they need to know.

 

Little did they know, Woojin was thinking why would they need to clean up a room for someone. Looking down at the floor and over-thinking.

Someone placed a hand on Woojin’s shoulder.

**“I am curious too. But it can wait til tomorrow. Come on. I’ll help you evacuate.”**

Woojin didn’t even need to look up to know who was it. It’s Minhyun. His favorite hyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are there anyone reading this? OMG


	3. A DAY FULL OF SURPRISE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If surprise could kill, maybe there is no member left by now.

 

P.S

Italicized (and bold) words are in **Hangul (** **한국말** **)**

 

Everything was so fast. She didn’t need to do something. The hospital prepared everything ready for her in less than a week. As if they already did everything beforehand.

The flight didn’t last long. She came from one of the countries in south of South Korea (wait, did that make sense?). She wasn’t tired at all. Maybe mentally, because she has been stressing her mind thinking of her fate. Thinking if her decision was the best thing to do. (As if she still have a choice to back out now). What if suffering and hardships are what is waiting for her on the foreign country. What if ….

 

Her POV

 

I honestly didn’t know what to do. This was my first flight overseas. Dr. Lee said that someone from the partner hospital will fetch me. I wish she had at least a picture of me. I am not really good at talking to strangers.

 

 **“HERE!!!”** Someone shouted at the barricade. She was holding a big placard with my name on it.

 **”Hi! Welcome to Korea! South Korea! I am Jieun! Nice to meet you.”** She said while walking down to me. She recited the greeting perfectly. But the accent was pretty awful. But it’s okay. It’s understandable since English is not her mother tongue.

 

 ** _“Hi Jieun! Thank you for picking me up and I am sorry if I am such a bothersome”_** I carefully said to here. She was shocked, of course.But she suddenly became at ease for knowing that I can speak (and understand) their language. Well I studied a bit because I am a huge kpop fan before. It was just a self-study but I really did learn a lot.

 ** _“Yah you know how to speak Korean? I thought I’m gonna die for loss of blood due to nosebleed. English is really hard you know.”_** She became comfortable quickly and we became friends. She was also a fresh graduate of Medicine. Currently on training to become a radiation oncologist. Well why would the hospital send a doctor to fetch me?

 

 ** _“The hospital want to make sure you will make it safely. They sent me to make you feel comfortable and not to be intimidated.”_** Jieun answered the question on my mind as if I blurted it out loudly.

 ** _“I am very sorry to waste your time.”_** I said to her apologetically. Who would waste their time fetching me anyway.

 ** _“Nah, It’s okay. Training is so intense and I am exhausted. I need a break also.”_** She shaked her head hard and gave me a reassuring smile. She continued and changed the topic _. **“By the way, please get me an autograph of them, please?”**_

 ** _“Wait, what? Autograph?”_** I asked her with confused tone and face.

 ** _“Oh my god, you mean you just went here without knowing what kind of job you are getting?”_** Her eyes widened and returned the confused face I gave her. **_“Yah, everyone is willing to die just to have your job. Now I’m worried if I got the correct person”_** The confusion still plastered on her face.

 ** _“Yah, I am really the right person, Jieun ssi”_** I told her with a serious tone. But seriously, I don’t know what kind of job I will face here. I thought I will work in the hospital or something.

 

 

The ride going to the partner hospital was only 15 mins. I enjoyed the ride because Jieun is really talkative and fun to be with. When we arrived at the hospital, we went straight to the president’s office and we were welcomed by a middle-aged doctor (based on his uniform). Smiling widely as we enter. But so much to my surprise, Jieun wasn’t going inside. She just gave me a grinning face and whispered,

 

**_“Goodluck!”_ **

****

I made myself inside the office. I was busy looking at the certificates and plaques decorated on the long side table. My amazement was interrupted by a deep voice.

**“I know you can do better and get more than _that.”_**

 

I didn’t know I was spacing out. I was really fascinated by those recognitions. I couldn’t help but to feel jealous but eagerness to be successful is more dominant.

 

 **“Oh no! No?”** I blurted out without thinking. _Dammit I am making a fool out of myself. I should be more formal. Get back to your senses!_

 **“So it’s true. Dr. Lee told me that you always doubt yourself big time.”** the doctor spoke again as he offered the seat across him.

 

 ** _“You can speak Korean if you want. If you’re more comfortable with that.”_** Nice! You just have made a bad impression to your future boss. I just want to change the topic quickly. I don’t want people asking me why I doubt myself so much. It’s really hard to explain. But when you faced a lot, I mean _a lot_ in your past, you will understand.

**_“Oh? Okay. So how was your travel? I hope Doctor Jieun made a good impression to you. She has a bright personality and she’s one of my best doctors. By the way, I am Doctor Kim.”_ **

Oh really? The doctor I was with a while ago? One of their best doctors? Woaaaaah. Am I that special to be fetched by her?

 ** _“It was good. It didn’t made me go to the bathroom once in a while. Jieun-ssi is very bright. It was nice talking to him. By the way Dr. Kim. I was wondering if you can explain to me further why did you have to asked Dr. Lee for the best doctor in out hospital. I mean, if Jieun-ssi is good enough, why look for someone outside your hospital?”_** I was really curious about the reason I am standing in front of him.

 

 ** _“Oh that? Well our doctors here don’t really want the nature of work you are about to do.”_** He explained casually while sipping the coffee (cold, eew) beside his table.

**_“Wait a minute Doctor Kim, what is the nature of work you will give in the first place?”_ **

****

**_“About that ………”_ **

****

****

THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW

 

9AM in the morning. That what the clock on the wall displayed. Jihoon was awaked by the noise outside their shared room. He seated up on the side of his bed. Still thinking about what happened last night. If he had been more alert, his hyung wouldn’t be run into the hospital. He made his body bounce back to the bed. _Arrrghhhh this is all my fault._ That’s what he thinks. His train of thoughts was interrupted by Daniel.

 ** _“Jihoonie time to wake up. You have a guest outside.”_** He was speaking as he approach the younger.

Jihoon stood up faster than he should so felt a little dizzy. **_“What? Hyung don’t joke around.”_** He stumbled a little but luckily, Daniel caught him on time.

 ** _“Aigoo, just go outside and see for yourself.5 minutes Park Jeojang”_** Daniel chuckled as he went ouside the room to give Jihoon time to fix himself.

 _“Who would it be? Who would it be?”_ Jihoon repeated it like a mantra. He fixed himself and made himself look presentable. A guest said Daniel hyung.

 

 

As he stepped outside the room, noise suddenly filled his ears. Distinct laugh of their maknae fiiled the hallway, as he walked down at the staircase, a familiar voice stopped him from walking.

 

**_“Yaaaah Park Jihoon, it’s not your fault, why did you have to cry?”_ **

****

He scanned the room to find the owner of the voice. Right then, he saw. Lying on the sofa, smiling at him. His

 

**_“JAEHWAN HYUUUUUUUNG!”_ **

****

He skipped three steps at a time, running toward Jaehwan

**_“Hyuuuuuuung, I’m so sorry! I didn’t know.”_ ** Jihhon started crying again. Tears and mucus messing his face. He didn’t care. His hyung is finally there.

**_“Yaaaaah I just said that it wasn’t your fault. Don’t cry. If your fans knew that I made you cry, they will hate me.”_** Jaehwan laughed while hugging Jihoon, who was still crying. He patted Jihoon’s back to assure the younger that what happened last night wasn’t his fault.

 ** _“HYUUUUUUNNNNNGGGG!!”_ ** Jihoon pouted and Jaehwan couldn’t help but squish his cheeky cheeks.

 ** _“Let’s go to the dining area, Seongwoo hyung might have eaten your breakfast.”_** Jaehwan was still laughing at the crying Jihoon as he ushered him to the dining area.

 ** _“Yah Jaehwan-ah I heard that!!!”_ ** Seongwoo’s voice ringed in the whole ground floor.

Guanlin met them with a big smile on his face. With foods on his mouth **_“I told you Jihoon hyung, it’s not your fault. Jaehwan hyung got home early today. He was with our manager hyung.”_** Bits of food flew from his mouth as he hugged both of them.

 

“Aish this kid. Guanlin don’t talk when your mouth is full!” Daehwi stood up from his sit and wiped Guanlin’s mouth who mouthed sorry and pouted.

“Jaehwan waited for you to wake up. Eat or nothing will be on your plate later. Seongwoo has a big appetite today.” Minhyun offered the empty seat beside him. Jaehwan took it and Jihoon sat beside Jinyoung, who was busy eating his food. Not knowing the presence of the older beside him.

“Don’t worry I can cook again for both of them.” Sungwoon passed the plate full of food to Jihoon and Jaehwan.

 ** _“Jisung hyung, we have a schedule today right? At 11am?”_** Woojin blurted out in the middle of the noise in the dining area. Everyone went silent. Daniel stood up knocking Seongwoo out who was standing behind him. Guanlin shoved a big bite of his food and choked. Daehwi ran for a water and gave it to Guanlin. Jinyoung, who’s back into his senses, stood up and ran to bathroom. But before everybody filled with panic, Jisung spoke up.

****

**_“The CEO cancelled our schedule for this day and tomorrow. He said we need to rest especially Jaehwan.”_ **

A heavy sigh filled the dining area. They looked at how messy for a minute each other had been. Laughter filled the house and Jisung couldn’t help himself to appreciate the scenery.

 

An hour passed and the members already found things to do for their free time. Sungwoon and Minhyun decided to cook for all, since moments like this are rare. They went to the grocery with one of their manager. Jisung is busy doing chores and yelling at Woojin and Jihoon who keeps spilling food crumbs and juice on the carpet, busy finishing the video game they started weeks ago.

 “ ** _Jisung eomma indeed_** ”Daniel chuckled while watching TV. He, Seongwoo and Guanlin decided to watch the drama series Two cops.

 ** _“Couldn’t blame him. We have a lot of kids in the group.”_** Seongwoo said poker-faced. The climax of the drama is on the screen. Guanlin on his side choked on his juice on what ha Seongwoo said.

 ** _“Yah, Guanlin-ah are you okay?”_ ** Daniel went to Gualin immediately and looked at him worriedly.

 ** _“Seongwoo-hyung … what he_** *aheem* *insert coughing sound here* **_just sa … said sounded so .. o  .._** **_wrong_ ” **Guanlin hardly could speak, but he did anyway.

Daniel and Seongwoo recalled what Seongwoo himself said and laughed! Guanlin really give attention to little things.

 

On the corner of the living room, Daehwi looked so worried while on his phone. Texting faster than he should be when Jinyoung approached him on his back.

**_“What are you doing?”_ **

Surprised was an understatement. Daehwi looked horrified when he realized Jinyoung came from his back.

 ** _“What the fuck Jinyoung hyung! I nearly died!!”_ ** Daehwi patting his chest. Jinyoung was a laughing mess until Jaehwan came to them and asked what happened. So Jaehwan’s psychotic laugh was heard inside the house. Catching everyone’s attention. But before they know what caused Jaehwan to laugh, the doorbell rang.

***Ding-dong***

**_“I’ll get it!”_ ** Woojin ran to the door. Expecting Minhyun and Sungwoon would be on the other side of the door.

**_“CEO!!!!!!!!!”_ **

The members went to the doorway to check on Woojin but their jaw dropped as soon as they saw their CEO on the door.

 

They though they couldn’t be more surprise but the moment they saw that someone is with the CEO.

Their heart flipped. Gasp could be heard. Eyes landing alternately on the CEO and to the person he is with.

The CEO went to their dorm. With someone.

 

A GIRL. And the worst is, a FOREIGNER!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the wrong gramma, wrong subject-verb agreement. I am no english fluent :((
> 
> Is there someone reading this? I hope so :((  
> Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Stay with me, Please? :(


End file.
